My Favorite Restaurant
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: The PSICOM and Guardian Corps generals are discussing where they would like to eat. Cid ends up going to Yaag's house where he finds out something that the general has kept a secret.


A/N: This is another idea given to me by my sister~! With my own added twist on the end. She comes up with a lot of my ideas… I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

On a fine, sunny afternoon the commanders of each division of the military arrived at a building for a meeting about… well army stuff. There weren't too many arguments and the meeting went smoothly. Late in the evening they were done.

"Why don't we all have a nice celebration dinner, in honor of the success of the meeting?" Jihl Nabaat suggested. There were many agreements around the room and it was very peaceful until Jihl said her next words. "Let's go to Burger King." Disagreements of all kinds could be heard throughout the room from, "Ew!" to "Don't be fucking stupid." The generals all liked specific places to eat. Jihl, being a PSICOM female really enjoyed eating at Burger King.

"How about something more… fresh," Cid Raines picked his words as carefully as he could to not upset anyone.

"Like Fazoli's?" the general of Palumpolum's Guardian Corps regimen suggested. "We could go down to Little Italy and-"

"-Excuse me," Amodar, general of Bodhum Security Regiment, cut in, "what the hell is 'Little Italy?" That was the question going through everyone's heads at the moment.

"Well, in Palumpolum there are three Fazolis right next to each other, but if you are feeling fancy we could go to Olive Garden, there are two right next to the Fazolis," the general explained.

"Actually," Cid said, "I was thinking fresher like-" he was cut off by Amodar, "-the NORA café!" A few of the generals looked at him in disgust.

"You do realize that place is an anti-government group right?" The general of the Woodlands Observation Battalion questioned, "Let's have something more fulfilling like Outback Steakhouse."

"I was thinking something more like-" Cid started to speak his mind but was cut off once again by Amodar, "-Are you dissin' on me boi?"

The Woodland Observation Battalion general smirked, "Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not. Take it however you'd like."

Before a fight broke out Jihl decided to step in. "Outback Steakhouse is too expensive and I do not think the people who own NORA café will like us coming in very much."

"Then what about-" Amodar butted into Cid's sentence, "-I guess you are right Jihl, but I don't want any more of that nasty Italian shit, it gives me gas like you wouldn't believe and I have a hot date with a cute blond girl later tonight… She's only seventeen." Amodar grinned a cheeky grin at the end of his sentence.

Jihl made a disgusted look but then became happy. "So if we are out of ideas, we can go to Burger King!" Jihl cheered secretly in her head.

"I have something I'd like to say!" Cid shouted. The room fell silent. The Calvary general never lost his temper. "I think we should go to Wendy's." Groans were heard throughout the room.

"Nobody and I mean nobody, likes Wendy's," Amodar stated and several nods were seen. Jihl gave an especially vigorous nod.

"But Burger King is so fattening," Cid whined. Jihl sighed. She was going to get her way no matter what.

"Wendy's isn't that much better honey," Jihl said in a mock motherly tone.

"But…" Cid fell silent no longer having an argument to defend his food choice.

The Home-Guard general spoke up finally seeing his turn to get what he wanted. "I believe we should eat out a Sonic, it is speedy and delicious!"

"All they serve is meat and potatoes, I do not like either," Palumpolum's Security Division general said in the brattiest tone he could muster.

"What about Taco Bell?" the general of Nautilus Security Regiment asked. "Everybody enjoys some good Mexican food." Several generals agreed with this.

"Okay I wouldn't mind going to Taco Bell," Jihl said. She was glad they had finally agreed on a place she would like to eat at.

Everyone started to get up but a voice called out, "Stop!" It was Yaag Rosch who gave the command. He did not speak much so most people sat down to listen. "Do you remember where we ate last time?" The generals shook their heads because generally they tried to forget about meetings because they were full of arguing. "Last meeting we ate at Sonic, before that Taco Bell, the meeting before that it was Fazolis, before that Outback Steakhouse, and before that we ate every single dinner after a meeting at Burger King. I don't know about you, but I think we should try something new."

A chorus of yeahs sounded throughout the generals. "So we are eating at-" Cid growled when Amodar cut him off. "Like the NORA café?"

"No," Yaag said. "We've already established we were eating somewhere else because that is too dangerous."

"So," Jihl asked unsure of where he was going with this, "where are we eating?" Yaag smirked and Cid was sure Yaag was going to side with him. He could almost taste Wendy's.

"The place we'll be eating is McDonalds." Yaag got up and the other generals didn't argue. There was no reasonable argument because that is the only place they haven't eaten at. Wendy's was forgotten.

"I'm going with you Jihl," many of the generals claimed and soon her car was packed full. Cid was slow gathering his stuff so he had to ride with Yaag.

"Get in," Yaag unlocked his car and they both climbed in. Yaag started the car and they were off. They followed Jihl's car closely. Thankfully the car ride was short because Cid felt uncomfortable.

"So," Cid started awkwardly, "Do you eat at McDonalds often?" A dumb question for sure but the only thing Cid knew about the man was he is under Jihl in the PSICOM division of the military.

"Every single meal," Yaag said his expression unchanging and there were no signs of it being a joke.

"I see," Cid was said the conversation ended so quickly because he wanted to know Yaag better. Soon they pulled into McDonalds. Everybody else was there. But they were all sitting at different tables. Cid sat with Yaag to make sure he wouldn't be left behind. They made small talk; Yaag was a lot more open now that his belly was full. While walking to the car Cid reflected on what he had learned about Yaag. He really ate a McDonalds every day and he had six cute little bunnies. Actually he called them evil demonic bunnies but when Cid saw a picture he thought they were cute because they were miniatures.

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" Yaag asked. This surprised Cid… Yaag wanted to spend more time with him! Cid shook his head excitedly. "So let's go back to my place."

Cid spent the rest of the time thinking about what Yaag's house would look like. He figured it would be a small, simple house and as it turned out, he couldn't have been more wrong. Yaag's house was a mansion that looked to be at least five hundred years old!

"This is it," Yaag said signifying for Cid to get out of the car. But Cid sat in the car just looking at the house in awe. He made no move to get out. "Come on," Yaag growled. Cid blushed and quickly got out of the car. As soon as the door was opened Cid was almost mauled by a pack of cute fuzzy bunnies. They were so small all six would fit into his hand.

"They're so cute!" he squealed before realizing it. The house was spacious. There was some furniture but not much… especially the kitchen. _'He must seriously eat McDonalds every day.'_ All the cabinets were empty.

"I hope you're not still hungry," Yaag said jokingly. He pulled out a container of French fries from the bag he was holding and held it out to the bunnies. Cid accidently let out another squeal.

"I don't understand why you are squealing at my malevolent bunnies." Yaag said this with great spite in his voice and it confused Cid.

Cid stuck his finger to pet a bunny and it started to nip his finger playfully. Then it rolled on its back to let him tickle its belly. When it accidently hit another bunny things changed from fluffy to violent. The bunny's yes grew red and it dug its razor sharp teeth into another. That bunny let out an unhappy grunt and its eyes turned red until every bunny caught on and were launching and tearing each other apart.

"Do they do this often?" Cid inquired trying not to let on how scared he was. Yaag shook his head. "So how do you get them to stop?"

"You just have to distract them. I'll take care of it," Yaag picked up each bunny and locked them all in a room. They fought in his hands but he didn't seem to take notice.

"I'm sorry," Cid felt guilty because he had caused it.

"It's fine," Yaag said as he prepared six dishes of French fries. He had Cid help him get each bunny out of its room since they calmed down pretty fast.

"Do they have names?" Cid asked watching the cute bunnies munch on their fries.

"Yes," Yaag hesitated for a moment and then continued, "Well the white ones are Fluffy and Fruffy. The grey ones are Ruffles and Luffles and the black two are Lumpy and Rumpy."

Cid squealed for the third time that night. He scooped up the two white bunnies and snuggled them.

"It's late, do you want to spend the night Cid?" Yaag asked even though it sounded more like a demand.

Cid could not refuse the offer anyway. "Sure!" Cid was shown to a large room. Everything was so antique and beautiful. He jumped on the squishy bed. It was a quiet night except for the soft pitter-patter of bunnies. It seemed to be getting closer. Soon, it seemed as if they were in his room. _'How cute'!_

There was a small thump on Cid's bed and he reached down to see if the bunny would snuggle with him when it latched on to his finger biting down hard. He screamed in pain as it ore his finger clean off his hand. His other hand was getting the same treatment. Soon all his fingers were eaten he tried to shake them away but they had strong jaws.

"Yaag!" he called as loud as he could. "Yaag!" he coughed but continued calling hoping to be heard. He noticed the blood red eyes he saw earlier… But there were seven pairs instead of six. One of the bunnies was larger. _'Is that their mother?'_

There was nothing Cid could o, he succumbed to his fate. Within an hour there was no trace of Cid. No clothes, no bones, no blood. Yaag sniggered as his fluffy ears twitched. "It tasted just like McDonalds." The six bunnies snuggled up to him and agreed.


End file.
